Chapter 322
Chapter 322 is titled "Puffing Tom". Cover Volume: 34 Pg.: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 8: The Days Digging A Hole, You Must Blink, Gedatsu sama. Quick Summary On their way to the next island, the Straw Hat Pirates spot something interesting swimming in the water and decide to follow it. Long Summary In order to give Luffy and Robin plenty of rest, Going Merry stayed in Long Ring Long Land for another four days before setting sail. It is now the morning of the third day after they left. The climate is sunny and Spring-like, sometimes it is slightly Summer-ish. The crew are seen relaxing on the Going Merry and indulging in their own prefered activity; Nami sunbathing while eating the food made for Sanji, Zoro was sleeping until woken by Sanji and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp are all goofing of impersonating "Frozen Luffy". Robin enters the deck to the excitement of the others, who are still concerned about her health. As they all relax and eat the paille that Sanji made, they notices a giant frog swimming in free style and decide to catch it, Luffy stating he wishes to eat it. Noticing they are going off course, Nami notices a lighthouse up ahead despite the fact the Log Pose isn't pointing to it. Sanji and Robin both gives their agreement in chasing after it in their own way despite Nami's exclamations. Going Merry continues at full speed towards the giant frog which has stopped moving. Suddenly a large train appears moving towards them on the water and the Straw Hat Pirates narrowly escaping being struck. The giant frog however, does not try to avoid it, attempting to block the train's path, and is hit some distance into the water. On the platform nearby, a young girl calls for someone inside and a old woman appears with Zoro and Usopp noting her to be "too drunk". The old woman introduces herself as being Kokoro and that the young girl is her grandaughter, Chimney. She also introduces their cat, which is actually a rabbit, Gonbe. Chimney explains that the train, Puffing Tom, which they saw earlier, runs on the tracks in the water and is seen nowhere in the world except from there. She continues to explain that the frog, Yokozuna, always jumps on the tracks to test his strength against the Puffing Tom causing alot of trouble. At this Luffy states he won't eat "hardworking" animals. After explaining the direction of the Log Pose, Kokoro informs them they are going to "Water 7" which is a city with the world's best ship factories. At this, Luffy decides that they will go there and find a carpenter to be their nakama. Quick Reference Chapter notes *The large train, Puffing Tom, can travel on water via the railway tracks *Yokozuna always attempts to stop the train, even damaging it on some occassions *The Puffing Tom has many destinations however, their is one only Goverment Officials are capable of going to *The Log Pose is currently pointing towards Water 7, the "City of Water" *According to Kokoro, Water 7 has the world's best ship factories even being trusted by the World Government *The Straw Hat Pirates plan to find a carpenter at Water 7 to become their nakama Character Introduction *Kokoro *Chimney *Gonbe *Yokozuna Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper **Robin Anime Episode p2 to p9: episode 228 p10 to p18: episode 229 Site Navigation 322